starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Shipbuilding
Welcome to the tutorial on advanced shipbuilding. If you haven't already, you need to master the techniques of Basic Shipbuilding before you try to do the things on this page. Types of ships can only hold a certain amount of Droppers or Dispensers, check out which ship to use in the Ship classes page Video with turrets and torpedoes here //www.youtube.com/embed/sqEphGtmoxQ/ Weapons There are several types of weapons available to ships. *Cannons *Turrets *Torpedos *Interdiction Torpedoes *Bomb Chutes *Jammers Docking related technologies *Landing Gears *Boarding Ramps *Docking Tubes Storage Crates Chests cannot fly on ships. They're too loose; the items in them rattle around and cause no end of trouble. The smart starship captain uses storage crates. These crates are reinforced chests that can be safely used on starships with no trouble. To craft one, put 7 cobblestone in an upside-down U shape with a piece of copper dust at the bottom center in a crafting table. The resulting block can be placed anywhere on a ship and will act just like a normal chest, but portable. Starships have limits as to how many storage crates they can have on board. That is listed as a total percentage of blocks. If your ship is 100 blocks, and has a 3% storage rating, you can have 3 crates. 200 blocks and a 3% rating, and you can have 6. Etc etc. Check out the Ship Types page for more information on ship limitations. Beds do NOT work on ships you MUST use cryopods Autopilot You can make a autopilot sign by typing on the top line autopilot, then right clicking on it. Once the autopilot is set up, you activate it by piloting the ship, then right clicking the sign while facing the direction you want to go. The Autopilot will have your ship jump a distance based on its speed every few seconds until turned off. Right click the sign again to turn off autopilot. If something blocks your ship, autopilot will disengage. Shields One can create a shield that will protect one's ship by creating a sign that says shield and right clicking it. One may also add people to the shield by adding names below shield. This shield will work passively and will activate after shutting off your ship and waiting 5 minutes. This timer will count down even if you are offline, however if someone gets to one's ship before that, then they may disrupt the shield charge up process by breaking something (confirm?). Shields will protect your ship from explosions, players breaking blocks, opening doors (confirmed) and opening crates (confirmed) This timer will count down even if you are offline, however if someone gets to one's ship before that, then they may disrupt the shield charge up process by breaking something (confirm?). Slipdrive (Now known as Redline) A Redline drive is a device used to transport medium to large vessels rapidly through space. They can only be used on craft that are at least 1000 blocks in size. To build one, place down a diamond block. Then put three redstone lamps on top of the diamond block. Place a dropper next to the diamond block. Lastly, surround the three redstone lamps on all horizontal sides and diagonally with any color of stained glass panes. When this is done, you should have a bare-bones Redline Drive. Place a sign on the front of the dropper that says "drive" and right click it. If your drive has been built properly, it will change itself into a Redline Drive sign. Now you will need to place an eye of ender (or multiple) and some coal (a stack should be fine to start with) in the dropper. But your Redline Drive won't work without computers to calculate your jump. To build a computer, place a bookshelf down and put stone buttons on all four sides. Next, place a redstone lamp on top of the bookshelf. Each computer adds 100 blocks to your Redline Distance and your Maximum Jump Distance, which we'll get to later. Detect your ship now, and right click the sign to view information. The quantity of fuel, presence of an eye of ender, and other information will be displayed. There are two very important pieces of information here: Your "Redline Distance" and your "Maximum Jump Distance". Your Redline distance is the safe jump distance. As long as the distance of your jump is below this number (use the equation listed in the description of the gui to calculate it if you don't know how), your ship will be able to adjust your course for obstacles. This means that if you try to jump into a block, your ship will move itself to the side to avoid it. However, if you jump beyond this number, you will not be afforded this protection as your ship cannot calculate to correct for that large of a jump. Therefore, if you collide with a block upon jumping, you and your ship will be vaporized by the amount of energy given off by the collision. Your Maximum Jump Distance is how far your computer can calculate a trajectory at all. You cannot jump beyond this limit. If you somehow managed to, your ship's molecular bonds would disintegrate into nothing, so the computer stops you from doing so. A note: Although computers do increase both of these values by 100 per computer, the Redline Distance is capped at 1/2 of the # of blocks in your ship. Ex. I have a 1500 block ship, the biggest my Redline Distance can be is 750. Your Maximum Jump Distance is capped at the # of blocks on your ship (1500 in the case of the previous example). For each jump you make, one eye of ender will be used to start the reaction in the reactor. Coal will also be taken out of the reactor to provide the raw fuel for the jump. To activate a jump, type /redline (x offset) (z offset). If you type /redline 100 100, that will jump you 100 blocks in the x axis and 100 blocks in the z axis, so jumps are relative to your ship's current position. Once you activate a jump, the jump will charge and the computer will tell you the time until jump. During this time, a red line will be displayed on the dynmap showing your trajectory. Should somebody activate a jammer within 100 blocks of this line, you will be pulled out of slipspace when you reach that point and be dropped next to them, so be careful of pirates! To jump in and out of a planet, type /redlineserver (Destination Name) (X Coord) (Z Coord). Some examples are /redlineserver Xylos 1000 1000, /redlineserver Nalavor 1000 1000. If the world is a space world, no x coordinate or z coordinate is required ( /redlineserver Trinitos_Alpha, /redlineserver Trinitos_Gama). Assuming that you are within redline distance of the planet (in the case of a planet destination), you will be jumped to it once 30 seconds has passed. A similar charge up time is taken when jumping to space.